minipaninifandomcom-20200214-history
Lumblr Wiki:Updates
HEY ERRYBODY So as you know there's been some talk of updates and things changing around here. A lot of stuff's happening and a lot of stuff is changing and this here is where we can all discuss it before it actually happens. Coolie beans? So, if you don't know what's '''changing, I'll get to that in a second. If you're unsure of '''when it's happening, it should be taking place after the Lumblr Schoolyear ends so that people can graduate their schools and stuff. This will also be over summer vacation in America and probably parts of Europe. As for how it's going to happen? Well, that's going to involve a few steps. Note: '''Because I have a tendency to waffle (all important stuff), I will bold the sentences which seem sorta important. If you're feeling lazy. Location, Location, Location. There's a whole new world coming to Lumblr. For those of you who weren't here before we officially made four different cities, there was a big discussion about where these characters lived and stuff like that. We talked about having a big city, and now that's actually going to happen. '''The new city is going to be called Barfield and it's going to encompass Miduna Beach, Lebeaux and two new neighbourhoods which will replace Barfield. *Rather than being completely separate towns, they're going to just be neighbourhoods within the one city. *Lebeaux will still be for the rich people to live and it will have like Lebeaux University. *Miduna Beach will be sorta touristy but also very chill like it sort of already was. DCA will still be in Miduna Beach and really close to the beach. There's lots of hotels and some rich people homes. Also HGS but it's a boarding school now. *Montero is one of the new neighbourhoods. It's basically the business CBD area with lots of businesses and apartments and probably where UoB will be. (By the way, UoB is pretty much a combination of UMB, BIST and probably some other college). *Graceland is the other new neighbourhood, and it's essentially the suburbs. The elementary and high schools are here. Barfield Community College and Barfield Hospital are also here. This is where a lot of people live in their normal family homes which are super normal. What about Blackwood Mountain? ''' *Well Blackwood is still going to remain as it's own town, separate from Barfield. It's pretty much where you go if you want the smalltown rural vibe living away from other people. It also has some big properties and farms and stuff like that. (It's not a very steep mountain). It still doesn't have any schools and they gotta get homeschooled or travel to Barfield for that. '''Blub has created a full list of where the locations are going to be moved to if they're being shuffled around. This list will be made available later. Character Stuff Just in case you're too young to remember, there was a time when we didn't have a gender ratio and "Wow," you say, "That sounds like a great thing. Why did it ever change?" Well - I begin, laughing at your innocence. Everything was pretty fine until a random user and their sockpuppets appeared and tried creating 30 girls in like two days. As a measure of precaution, we realised that a character limit needed to be put in to stop this ever happening again, and thus, the limits were born. Everyone here, however, seems to be pretty good at respecting those limits. And if you really wanna make a new character, you no doubt know a few loopholes to get around the limit (holding onto a character you don't use for the ratio, creating a character just for the ratio etc.). So I've discussed with the other admins about changing the rules for Gender Ratios. The New Rules *There's still a limit of 30 characters, and one per gender can be made per day. *If you're just making characters everyday, the regular gender ratios still apply. This means that your number of males can't outnumber your number of males by more than three and vice versa. Non-Binary characters are exempt from this ratio. *However, if you haven't made a character in the past fourteen days and all of your characters have been RPed within the past three days, you may be exempt from the gender ratio rule. *You can continue to make a character every two weeks if you wish, without being affected by the gender ratio, but once you reach fifteen characters of one gender, you'll be unable to make any more characters of that gender. Stuff Regarding Locations *They're obviously going to be made prettier (and probably tie into the page themes better) like our school pages were the other day. *Your characters may need to change schools if they're still in school. Potentially. Some schools will no longer exist (e.g. BIST, UMB's name will change, MBHS and MBES are going to dissolve into BHS and BES). *Addresses will no longer be written as street addresses. Instead, it'll just say the neighbourhood that they live in OR if they live in a notable building like Blackwood Home for Teens or a college dorm or something, they might have that in their address name. If they just live in a house or apartment then it will just say the neighbourhood they live in (e.g. Lebeaux / Graceland). Let's be real, no one really cares about the actual street name anyway. *If you want to specifically describe their house and address, there's actually an optional section on character pages to do that, which you can see on Nadia Rey and Sam Riddleman if you want an example.